User talk:Gourgeist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the David Nutter page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, sorry if I'm bothering you or if I ought to talk to someone else about this, but as I know nothing about userboxes do you have any kind of policy on it? Can just anyone make one? I tried looking up info about them but found nothing substantial. Thanks! :Well you can make your own but it's easier to ask us for help. What were you looking for?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:46, October 7, 2014 (UTC) -Facepalm- I'm sorry, I just found this page and it has all I need! Thanks! Gourgeist (talk) 07:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) House Bolton Allow me to congratulate you on your excellent taste. I've been the sole Bolton supporter on here for the past two years, so it's nice to have some company!--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 17:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) That's so cool, thank you! :) I am a huge Bolton supporter, it's sad it isn't a more popular House. I have also been admiring your personal flayed Direwolf, I love how House Bolton took what the Starks denied them and in the most humiliating way, as well. Gourgeist (talk) 23:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Indeed. And thanks. I should say, I'm happy to make personal sigils for community members, as long as they're within the realms of possibility (ie: not overly complicated).--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Oh my gosh no that's too kind of you, thanks so much. Though if I ever think of anything in the future, I will come to you? ;vv; Gourgeist (talk) 23:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Gourgeist (talk) 23:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC)